Promise
by Rizuki Dhan
Summary: RE-WRITE! RE-PUBLISH! • "Ijinkan aku menangis kali ini"/"Kau tak akan sendirian"/"aku tidak takut akan kematian"/"Berjanjilah padaku!"/"aku akan segera kembali"/"kau bohong padaku"/"I miss you" • ONESHOT CANON. BadSummary. MuRyuu pairing. Don't just READ and LEAVE, give a REVIEW too!


Aku tau aku tidak boleh menangis.

Karena dia sudah berjanji.

Dia berjanji untuk kembali.

.

Tapi saat dia tak bisa menepati janjinya...

Bolehkah aku menangis saat itu juga?

.

Dia.. sudah bahagia, bukan?

Dia.. tak akan tersesat lagi, kan?

.

Tapi kumohon...

Ijinkan aku menangis sekali ini saja...

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama/Tragedy**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: MuRyuu**

**Warning: (tidak)sad theme, cerita agak ngaco, gjls, etc.**

.

.

.

_"Ahh! Terlalu sulit! Aku tidak bisa!" Erang seorang gadis berambut abu-abu saat mencoba sebuah jurus._

_"Itu tidak sulit, Ryuu. Kau hanya harus sedit berkonsentrasi lagi." Tangan seorang bocah laki-laki seusia gadis itu membentuk segel, "Katon: Onidorou!"_

_Sang gadis hanya memperhatikan sang pemuda memainkan gumpalan api kecil itu diatas telunjuknya._

_"Enak sekali jadi jenius sepertimu. Tanpa latihan keras pun, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi pahlawan desa," ujar gadis itu memanyunkan bibir._

_"Hahaha. Aku tau kau juga jenius, Ryuuzetsu. Terutama jutsu klanmu itu. Kan hebat bisa menghidupkan orang lain!" Cengiran pemuda itu membuat sedikit rona merah timbul diwajah si gadis._

_"Bodoh! Itu kan harus ditukar nyawa sendiri! Sama sekali tidak lucu, tahu!" Kesal gadis itu menutupi rona merah dipipinya. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa ringan._

.

Kau ingat, Muku? Hari terakhir kita bertemu, dibawah pohon besar itu sambil melatih jurus-jurus. Hari dimana kau meninggalkanku. Aku ingat dimana aku menahan tangisku saat tau ayahmu tega mengorbankan dirimu demi desa.

Aku sangat terpukul melihat kejadian di depan mataku waktu itu.

Ayahmu.. Dia... Membiarkan tubuhmu melayang masuk kedalam kotak terkutuk itu.

_Do you know how that feeling, Muku?_

.

_"Ryuu."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Apa nantinya aku bisa kembali?" Pertanyaan sang pemuda bernama Muku itu membuat gadis bermata indah itu tertegun._

_"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung._

_"Berkorban demi desa... Itu yang dilakukan pahlawan kan?" Pertanyaan Muku membuat Ryuuzetsu semakin tak mengerti._

_"Apa kau takut?" Tanya gadis itu akhirnya._

_"Tidak, aku bukan takut mati. Aku hanya merasa... Seolah akan kehilangan diriku. Seolah melihat diriku akan segera berjalan di tengah kegelapan seorang diri."_

_"Bodoh!" Gadis itu berteriak. "Kau kan tidak sendiri!"_

.

Ya, kau tidak sendiri, Muku. Kau tak pernah sendiri.

.

_"Kau takkan mati! Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan kembali dengan selamat!"_

_Muku terdiam. Mengapa?_

_"__**Yakusoku**__!" Bentak Ryuuzetsu lagi._

_"Hn. __**Wakatta. Boku wa yakusoku shimasu**__."_

.

Kau bohong...

Kau berbohong padaku, Muku.

Kau tidak pernah kembali...

.

_"Aku hanya ingin hidup damai, Ryuuzetsu. Disini, bersama ayah dan ..." Muku masih menggerakkan bibirnya namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_"Eh? Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"_

_Pemuda itu hanya memberikan cengiran khasmu. Senyuman terindah yang terakhir ia berikan untuk sahabat perempuan satu-satunya sebelum ia berbalik pergi._

.

Aku merindukanmu, Muku. Sangat.

.

_"__**Katon: Onidorou**__!" Muku meneriakkan nama jurus itu. Dengan segel __**Tenrou**__ disekujur tubuhnya, api langsung melahap dirinya._

_"Maaf, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, Ryuuzetsu." Ia menatap Ryuu sesaat, namun kemudian menutup kedua kelopak matanya lagi. "Dengan ini, akhirnya kita bisa kembali hidup tenang." Ia berbisik pelan, namun Ryuuzetsu masih bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya dari jauh._

_Muku pun berubah menjadi cahaya merah. Cahaya itu kemudian melesat masuk kembali kedalam Kotak Kebahagiaan Abadi._

.

Anak itu.

Anak bernama Naruto itu...

Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Muku. Pantang menyerah, sangat senang memberikan kejutan.

Aku rasa dia dapat melindungi apa yang telah kita coba lindungi. Dia akan jadi penerang jalan, agar tak ada lagi orang yang tersesat. Agar tak ada lagi orang yang bersedih.

Aku?

Aku selalu berharap agar menjadi penerang jalanmu. Agar kau tak merasa sendiri lagi.

.

_"Aku berjanji," ucap Muku._

_"Sungguh? Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"_

_"Tentu. Aku akan segera kembali, Ryuuzetsu."_

_Tangis yang ditahan gadis itu sejak tadi pun meledak._

.

Sekarang aku disini. Di tempat terakhir kita bertemu. Kau tahu? Suasananya masih sama seperti dulu waktu kita kesini. Tenang dan damai. Kapan kita bisa berlatih disini lagi, Muku?

Kupikir ini hanya sementara. Hanya masalah waktu sampai pada saatnya aku bisa menyusulmu.

"_Okaeri_, Muku..."

.

.

**END**.

.

.

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari **Naruto Shippuden The Movie 5: Blood Prison**. Di endingnya, Ryuuzetsu mati kan? Tapi disini masih hidup, karna author minta bantuan Nagato buat ngidupinnya *di shinra-tensei***

**Ini fic baru ku tulis ulang setelah beberapa bulan dipost karena ada beberapa bagian yang gk sesuai menurut author. Tapi pada akhirnya setelah tulis ulang, canon-nya makin keliatan-_- mana pendek bgt ni story-_- yg panjang malah bacotan authornya kayak gini-_- bodo ah, yang penting jadi hahaha~**

**Btw, beneran gk ada yg suka fic ini dan ngereview nih? Yg author post dulu aja reviewer cuma 2 biji *eh* 2 orang maksudnya._. Karakter Ryuuzetsu memang jarang sih ya? Tapi gapapa lah, author suka kok~**

**Ryuuzetsu itu beda dengan chara cewek di Naruto Shippuden the Movie yang lain. Kebanyakan chara cewek disana itu sifatnya egois, terlalu feminim, dan kadang ngeselin. Apalagi yang di movie Bonds. Uhh geli (bagi author). **

**Ryuu itu keren, gayanya cool, tomboy, dan setia banget sama sahabatnya si Muku itu. Dan karakter Ryuu ini mirip sama author. Author punya banyak temen cowok, kalo cewek cuma dikit. Author jg agak tomboy. Jd suka banget nonton movie-nya karena ada Ryuu xD**

**Yah, that's all.**

**Well, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
